Fairy-tale
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: Once upon the time Caroline Forbes fell in love with His Royal Highness Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus was a powerful, restrained and seductive - and it was obvious that he does not like Caroline. Now, seven years later she is back in her storybook place and she is still not quite over her first love.But what happen when she learn he is not indifferenet at all?Kol/Caroline friendship
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based on _Command Performance by Nora Roberts_. I read books last year and I really like it and it kind of remind me on Klaus and Caroline so I decide to write it Klaroline style. I already tried once but I did not like it and delete it .This one is better but I don`t know. What do you think?**

* * *

It`s the hardest thing  
I ever have to do  
To walk away from you  
When I wanna hold you  
It`s the hardest thing  
In every single day  
To have to turn away  
I want you to know that  
this is the hardest thing.

-Toše Proeski-

* * *

Seven years have passed since that night when 18 years old Caroline Forbes came to the palace for the first time with her sister Alexia. Seven years since she met him, seven years of growing up, changing, moving on,and yet she could still remember that night as it was yesterday.

She came to the palace for the Christmas charity ball princess Rebekah organised. During the long friendship between Rebekah and Lexi, Caroline came to see the princess as a sister as well which wasn`t that hard at all. The two of them met at the boarding school when they were 6, she was 3, and by the time she joins them they were inseparable. Losing mother at the young age and siblings, in Rebekah case two younger brothers and one older, caused them to start mothering poor Caroline as soon as she stepped inside the school but she loved every moment of it.

That year, the one seven years ago, was particularly bad for Rebekah, being kidnapped, memory lost...she cannot even begin to think how hard it was.

Caroline stepped into the ballroom wearing blue gown and diamond bracelet Rebeka gave her for her birthday, her hair picked up in a loose bun. She wanted to dance,feel like a princess,and then she saw him.

His light blue eyes, dark blond hair, red lips, she heard many stories about prince Niklaus Mikaelson but no-one could prepare her for what she felt when she saw him for the first time. It was love at the first sight but unfortunately, for Caroline, it was also one sided.

He greeted her politely like as prince he was, danced with her curious about the girl his baby sister called family and then he returned to his date. She remembers her as well. Long red hair, black gown, she stayed next to him the whole night , danced and laughed, while Caroline felt her heart breaking for the first time in her life.

She met Kol that night as well, danced with him, smiled,but from the time to time she would glance in his direction watching him stand next to his father with her in his arms and she does not think she will be able to ever forget how good he looked in his uniform standing out from the rest of boring men dressed up in black suits.

It was almost the end of the dance when she sneaks out of the room with that night went any different she would probably end up with Kol for a couple of months before he broke her hearts as well, but it did not. Instead of making out with Kol she saw Tatia with the gun threaten Rebekah. So faster then she realised she found herself running into his arms looking for help and comfort.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?"he asked with worry in his voice what almost cause her to lose her voice.

"Rebekah went with Tatia to the west wing, Tatia has a gun and Kol went after them."she said fast after Stefan and prince Elijah came not wanting to waste any time. As fast as she finished Stefan started running and she couldn't help but watch him wishing someone will love her that much some day.

"Stay here!"he ordered her looking right into his eyes before running after his future brother-in-law, not that they knew that at the time.

By the end of that night everything was fine. Tatia was arrested, Silas was behind everything

.Kol was shot but luckily nothing serious although he did end up in hospital for six weeks. They became best friends during those seven years and he liked to joke she was the sister he always wanted.

"What about Bekah?"she would ask everytime

"I said wanted"his answer never changed and he never failed to wink.

Stefan Salvatore proposed to Rebekah and year later Damon was born.

As for Klaus. She saw him a couple of time during those seven years at the wedding, children's birthdays but they never talked nothing more than polite greetings or head nodding at the passing. He was always cold to her and soon she started rolling her eyes every time someone would say his name.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice when the car stopped, or when the doors opened .She took the hand that offered help and tried to hide her surprise when she get out she realised whose hand it was.

"Caroline love, how nice to see you again. How was your flight?"he asked and smiled warmly at her. She was confused by his sudden inters at her considering that they already talked more than ever since they met.

"Fine!"she said coldly,already annoyed by him.

"How is Tyler?"he asked, his smile obviously fake this time.

"I wouldn't know."she answered honestly ignoring shivers coming down her spine when she felt his hand on her back. Even thought it was simply touch that meant to show her the way to his office it did not fail to make her feel like 18 years old girl again and she did not like that at all. She promised herself she will not let anybody make her feel weak especially him, not again.

"Oh I am sorry if you two ended things. But I am sure Kol will cheer you up in no time."he said and his face darken for some reason.

"He always does."she answered watching him suspiciously not realizing why would her friendship with Kol bother him.

"We are here. Come in"he said not looking happy with her and sat on his chair showing her the one in front of his desk." I must say I am most fascinated with your work. The Caroline Forbes troupe is a great success in last two years and we are most honored to have you preformed in Cordina although I want to discuss your plays selection."

"What is wrong with my choice?"she asked offended.

."It is a little too American."he said like he was saying Hello.

"I am an American."she said trying not to sound annoyed and not even bothering to sit.

"I am perfectly aware of that, even though I have full confidence in your opinion this is Cordina and I do not know how will audience react to 5 typical American plays."

"Prince Niklaus..."she started but he stopped her

"Please call me Klaus."he said and smiled. What is happenin with him today she asked herself.

"Prince Niklaus I sent you all 5 scripts and you agreed with them."

"Well now I reconsidered it."

"Are you kidding me!"she yelled forgotten where she was and who she was talking to. She just couldn't take his behavior anymore

"No I am afraid I am quite serious."he said smirking but she was to angry to see it

"Why can`t I work with prince Elijah or Bekah?"she asked

"My father is In France and Bekah is otherwise occupied and even if they aren't art Center is one of my duties."he said simply.

"What do you even know about art? You wouldn't see it even if it hit you right in the are doing this just to annoy me"she said not caring he is prince anymore. She is not a little girl that longed for him to notice her. She is stronger than that now."You wouldn't know what art is even if it wore ridiculously short black dress and had a red hair."she said for herself. She said stronger not less bitter.

"You really think that low of me?"he asked now really hurt.

Carolina was now looking directly in his eyes for the first time after seven years "I don`t think anything about you, your Majesty, I barely know you."she said coldly.

"My father insisted for you to stay in Palace, so the way you don`t retire I am sure you are tired and we can continue this later."he said. His voice held no emotion

And he is back Caroline thought.

"That is a wonderful idea your Majesty but I do not wish to bother your family..."she started. She had no wish to stay her while he is the only one in the house. She is not a masochist.

"Don`t be ridiculous, sweetheart. You will not bother anyone you are almost a family."he said with a fake smile on his face.

"Yes of course. Thank you once more your Majesty."she nooded politly

"Get some rest please Caroline. I`ll expect you at the dinner."he said coldly.

"Thank you for letting me know your Majesty,and now if you do not mind I will retire to my room"she tried to smile warmly and felling miserable.

"Of course."he said

Caroline turns her back to him and started to walk to the doors. Once she reached it she stopped for a second and said"No I don`t."

It was faintly and if he did not listen to her breath before he would have missed it but he didn't.

* * *

Who ever said silence is golden should lose his tongue. Because seriously there is nothing worse than silence, nothing. She was sitting next to Niklaus who sipped his vine ignoring her completely. It was so uncomfortable that she couldn't take it anymore. She scanned the room and found pictures of a snowflake and instantly knew it was his...only he was able to show something so pure in such dark way.

"Nice snowflake by the way."she said finally trying to start a conversation.

"Is my work really that literal."he sighed looking at her a little offended by her comment but hurt mostly.

"No seriously. There is something...lonely about it"she explains sending him a small smile,trying to hide how much she actually like it.

"I`ll take that as a compliment."he said learning dangerously close to her and she followed his actions.

They were so close to kissing and she almost forgot how to breathe when door opened and familiar, tall guy with brown, short hair and green eyes come in.

"Miss me?"he asked winking at both of them.

"Kol."Klaus said unhappy while Caroline run to her best friend hugging him tight.

"Brother!"Klaus said putting a fake smile on his face"Shouldn't you be at the Jockey club giving them a speech?"

"I ditched them."he said completely seriously sitting on the other side of Klaus while taking Carolines dessert"Oh come on Nik they couldn`t care less beside Care-bear is here, which you assistant forgot to mention, you should really dismiss her by the way,she is rude..."

"Probably because you slept with her and never called back."

"Well she know who she was dealing with...not my fault...You should really talk with Mandy..."

"Mindy"Klaus corrected.

"Whatever...are you going to eat that?"he asked looking at Klaus's dessert as well.

"Go ahead."he answered and shook his head not hiding disappointment what Caroline couldn't get is if he was angry that Kol ditched his duties or that he interrupted them.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was sitting at the window, admiring the landscape, it was truly beautiful. She does not often come to this small Mediterranean principality, but every time he came it would be stunned by the beauty of it.

She was sitting there,silent,strangely more comfortably than last night, observing waves that played with boats, rocking them almost violently yet peacefully. She enjoyed the sounds of seagull even thought she did not see them and once again she found herself lost in thoughts.

Thoughts about once again,just like when she was naive 18-years-old,he was all she could think about. His charming smile,sexy british accent,persing blue eyes,curly blond hair,power that he radiate with...so many things that confused her to no end.

She promised herself she won't go there promised herself she won`t be weak and let him have a hold on her because she just can not let that is not girly little Caroline anymore,she is strong maybe still a little neurotic and control freak but strong. Yet he managed to shake everything she build herself into with just a little attention given from him.

Atention was never a problem for her .She might not be an actress but she is used to being in spotlight. She was one of the most famous directors in the USA for crying out loud however when it comes to Niklaus Mikaelson...

She is used to him being cold,distanced,overly polite...she made peace with the fact he will never see her like that...she knew very well he could not care less about little miss Caroline Forbes what confused her even more!

Instead of politely greeting her and going straight to the business he asks her about her flight, Tyler, get mad on the mentioning of Kol, tease of ignoring her he almost kisses her.

Caroline stood up and walk to the middle of the room putting her hands on her head. She is so confused. She can`t do this anymore. She has to get away from him now. She can`t take it , can`t love someone who will never love her back. She can`t be around him.

And that is exactly what she will will go and tell him she wanted to go to a hotel, to be with her troupe. She will not stop until he let her go and she is quite stubborn when she wants.

With that Caroline started dressing up ready to go and yell at his royal highness until he stop being stubborn and let her go. She knows it was a Prince Elijah wish for her to stay in the palace but she cannot do this anymore. It is making her crazy.

"Klaus"she yelled knocking at the door of her office at the palace and did not stop until he opened the door. She expected him to look annoyed, pissed even but he looked sad, frightened, on the verge of tears.

"Caroline..."he whispered taking a deep breath.

"Klaus"she repeated softly this time"Is everything alright?"

After of a couple seconds of silence he looked at her eyes and said"No...my father...there was a bomb explosion in our embassy in France. In his office..."he barely managed to finish.

"O my God!"she said taking his hand automatically trying to comfort him somehow"Is he alright? Did he..."she could not say it. Prince Elijah was dear friend to her,Rebekah, Kol she cannot even think about it.

"No, no..."he assures her"He was not in his office at the time. Unfortunately his secretary was. Finn was a friend and his family does not know."he looked pale and she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Klaus..."she started

"Caroline love I have to go and tell a friend that her husband she loved so much is dead what ever silly problem you have will have to wait."he said and walk passed her.

"I am coming with you"she said

"No,you are not!"he turned to her and now he did look pissed.

"Look,you'll need someone there as well, you lost friend too. Plas, don`t get me wrong but you can seem a little cold sometime."she said seriously and stared at him.

He looked at her intensely for some time and than smiled and shook his head"Fine."he said and turned away.

* * *

The car ride was silence, but comfortable. Klaus was staring into his feet, lost in his thoughts, fingers of one hand entwined with Caroline`s, the other one under his chin. Caroline was looking at him softly, her heart itched for him, she wanted to comfort him.

"We are here."he said when the car sopped.

She give him a small smile and than get out of the car. She was seen whole different side of him now. He was always strong, cold and now she saw that he actually care for people outside of family. He took a deep breath and get out of the car.

Walking to the front door, Caroline right behind him, and knocked. The redhead girl opened the door with bright smile on her face holding small child in her arms.

"Your Majesty"she said fast and bowed her head

"It's Ok Sage. Do not bother,you know me since I was kid."he said sadness in his voice.

"What is wrong Niklaus?"she asked worry in her voice

"Sage this is Caroline a family friend. Caroline this are Sage and Ester and that little guy behind is Mikeal."he said and smiled"Mate why don`t you show Caroline those models you made with your Dad? She would love to see it."

"I would."she smiled at the boy"Why don`t we bring your sister too, what do you think?"

"Sure. But she can`t touch anything."six-years-old said shrugging his shoulders.

Caroline took three years old girl from Sages arms and give her a little smile"I`ll keep them busy."she said and left.

* * *

Once again in the car they stayed silent. Klaus did not say a word since he left crying Sage with her sister. He looked angry, like he could kill someone. It was scaring her a little but she understood.

"Stop the car."he said and not really waiting for the driver to fallow the order he just opened the door. Once the car stopped he got out of the car and walked down to the beach.

He stopped at the edge of the water and stared at the distance. She came to him and just stood by his side. After a couple of minutes he speaks up"It`s never gonna stop, you know. He is never gonna stop until we are all dead. Every single member of my family from my father to little Cami. He wants us all dead."

"Silas"she nodded in understanding

"He is in prison and it is still not over. And it never will. Not until that bloody bastard is breading"

"Klaus..."she started knowing where he was going with it

"No don`t! He kidnapped my sister. He tried to kill my father. He is destroying my family."

"So..."she yelled back"You kill him and became him. And then what,your family will not be destroyed? Don`t let him get to you. He will not win."she finished and put her hand on his face gently.

He closed his eyes and then opened them"You are a strange creature Caroline Forbes. Don`t ever change."

"I wasn't planning"she answer and he leans down to her.

She looked at him, her whole body shaking, she swallowed hard but leaned forward as well. Closing her eyes she felt she was in heaven. She could hear the sea and smell salt in the air, fell wind messing with her hair and bodyguards staring at them but she did not care. All that was important at that moment was the feeling of his lips on hers.

He ran his tongue over her lips seeking access to him she gladly gave. It is gentle and sweet at the same time passionate and lustful.

They continue kissing until they were out of the breath and they pull away. Pantind they looked at each others eyes not saying the word.

Then he turned away and left without a word getting into the car that followed them leaving her alone with bodyguards and speeding away.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus was speeding down the road breaking every limit that exists. What the bloody hell is this woman doing to him. He was fine until she showed up and destroyed everything he worked so hard for. Until she reminded him how strong and full of light she is.

The girl that was in love with his brother was the same one he felt drawn to, that amused, intrigue him, same girl that make his heart skip a beat every time he hears her laugh.There is something utterly wrong with him, that much is clear but what he does not know is when did he become a masochist.

At the end of it all,he is the one that brought her here so he is the one to blame for this...predicament he found himself in.

What the hell was he thinking? How could his brain let him do that? Let him kiss her?

"Probably because all the blood from your brain went elsewhere."said the sarcastic voice inside of his head.

Things would be so much easier if he just continues ignoring her but he could not. When he watched her yell at him for daring to question her decision, when he saw the sadness in her eyes while observing his painting, and then this morning when she understood him perfectly without him even saying anything.

He had to kiss her then. So he did. But then Kol came to his mind and he just had to walk away.

He does not do things like that. He is going to inherit his father and that means that he has to be cold, he cannot care. Indiscretions were Kol`s job so why is this happening to him now? Never in his life was any woman other than Rebekah on his mind. However it seems that Caroline Forbes settled there and is not planning on leaving any time soon.

"Bloody hell"he yelled suddenly stepping on the brakes."Damn"he yelled again when realisation hit him.

He left her there...on the beach...alone! He knows guards have probably already took her to the palace but he was supposed to watch over her not leave her in the middle of nowhere in country she does not know. He always was a little impulsive.

"Damn, damn, damn..."he was hitting his steering wheel before turning around and speeding in the direction of the only person that can help him.

His sister.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in front of a beautiful red rose that was planted in the middle of the garden. There were many other kinds of flowers, more exotic and beautiful but this was the only one that captured her attention. It was old, she could tell,because its trunk was hard and brown not green like the rest of the roses in the garden,but somehow it radiates power.

While she was staring at the rose she felt empty and confused. As an artist she couldn't help but wonder what was the story behind this beautiful plant and it helped. It helped her lose herself in something more than thoughts of him kissing her and then leaving.. What is wrong with him and more importantly what is wrong with her? Why does she feel like this again?

"It is a tradition."came the calm voice from behind her.

"Prince Elijah."she said and jumped to her feet to greet him but he stopped her.

"Please there is no need for that. I see you as a daughter, Caroline."he said smiling warmly and sat down.

"It is a family tradition that the princess should plant a rose at a day her first born make his first step."he continued when she sat next to him."The legend says that if the rose survive the first winter the child is a true heir of his father."

He made a little pause before continuing"However there was not harsh winter until Niklaus was 6 and the rose never had a single bud. That year he turned 6 was when my Katarina died. The winter came and not a plant in this garden survived, like it died with his beloved princess. Non except that one."he said pointing to a rose

"That was the year I lost my wife and saw the first bud on my son`s rose. I never even asked her what color was it, I thought it was silly tradition but she founded cute and if you think Niklaus is stubborn you should have met her."there was so much pain, sadness and love while he was talking about his late wife that her heart broke.

"As red as a blood."he added"Fitting considering I almost lost them both on the child birth, don`t you think."there was that calmness in his voice again it sometimes frightened her how he could talk about stuff that can make anybody cry like it was nothing.

She swallowed hard and barely managed to answer"I am sorry."

"It was a long time ago. The girl I loved is long gone and I made peace with her dead. But it is a lot harder on days like this."she knew that tone. He was blaming himself. Just like Klaus.

"My condolences."

"Finn was a friend...He was like a brother to me. But do not pity the dead Caroline. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love."

"Will she be Ok?"she asked suddenly

"Sage is a strong woman and if nothing she will do it because that is what he would want."he answered simply.

"I am afraid I must go .I just came here to say hello but instead I bored you with my story."he said his mood lightened a little"It is nice having you here again."

"It is nice to be here again and you did not bored me your majesty. It was a beautiful story, sad but beautiful."

"The best one always are. I do hope my son will find one as beautiful as mine."he said and somehow she knew he was not talking about Kol.

* * *

"You did what?!"His sister yelled while trying to get her oldest son to stop scratching himself."Damon If you do not stop doing that I swear I will tie your hands up! hearing those words raven-haired boy's eyes widen and he ran away."Damon!"she screamed after him but give up and sat down putting her head in her hands.

She sat up narrowing her blue eyes, one that Damon inherit as well as her youngest daughter, and said"You kissed Caroline?"

"Yes."he nodded

"Lexi`s sister?"he nodded again

"Elena's godmother?"he nodded once more

"Are you out of your bloody mind?"she yelled"She is like sister to me Nik!"

"I know!"

"Do you like her?"she calmed down and asked.

"I don`t know...Yes I guess I do"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I fancy her."

"Than why the hell are you here bothering me when I have to deal with 4 sick children and absent husband, which is your fault by the way?"he ignored her, she is overreacting anyway Stefan will be back in two days, he did not send him god knows where but to Italy

"I might have left her alone on the beach after I kissed her."

"Oh for crying out loud Nik. How could you do that!?"she was screaming again now

"I do not know. I just did."he was not about to say to his baby sister that he fancy the girl that have some kind of relationship with their brother.

"Don't you think that you should talk with her about this?"

"I..."he started but crying light-brown-haired boy ran into the room and interrupted him. His little nephew ran into Rebekah´s arms and whispered something between sobs.

"Damon"his baby sister screamed for her eldest son once again.

"I just wanted to play!"the boy screams from the door focusing his blue eyes in his mother giving her what could only be Mikaelson famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Play with your toys."Rebekah answered softly while stroking Jeremy's hair.

"It is mine."Damon stated.

"No it is not. It is mine!"the younger boy screamed on the verge of tears once more.

"It is.!

"No, it is not"

"IT IS"

"IS NOT"

"Why don´t I help you to get them to bed?"Klaus said when Cami started crying from the crib and Elena walked in the room with bloody knees.

"Thank you"she whispered walking out of the room to crying baby, tugging Damon with her and leaving him alone with angry looking Jeremy and sobbing Elena.

* * *

"Did you have smallpox?"Kol asked from the stairs when Caroline entered palace.

"Ummm...yes."she answered confused.

"Good."he said pulling her outside to his car and getting to a driver side.

"Kol where are we going?"she was almost afraid to ask.

"Bekah."he answered simply.

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before Kol spoke up

"What´s wrong Care-bear?"she smiled at her old childhood nickname but answered.

"He kissed me."

"Who?"Kol questioned stupidly.

"Harry Potter."

"Should I broke his glasses?"he teased and they both laughed. leave it to cool to lighten up the mood.

"Klaus"she finally answered. He took a few moments to process what she said before laughing again.

"Well it was about time. You two have been pining over each other since you met."he started laughing again but stopped when he saw Caroline´s face. Shaking his head he added"It would be wise if you do not tell me things like that while I am driving. I am way too beautiful to die in a car crash."

* * *

By the time Klaus and Rebekah managed to put all of the kids to the bet it was already 4 pm. Usually they were listening to Rebekah and Stefan but temperature making them cranky and Damon being the younger version of Kol made them surprisingly hard to deal with. Hearing someone knocking at the door, and seeing as Rebekah was taking a shower, Klaus forced himself to stand up and open the door.

When he finally gets the door he found one and only Caroline Forbes on the other side. She wore one of her brightest smiles and looked breathtaking, then again she always does to him. However when she saw him her smile fell what caused his heart to break a little. She stared at him with those beautiful blue-green eyes before turning around and walking away.

"Caroline!"he called her name his voice pleading her to stop.

" Are you serious? Take a hint."she said over her shoulder without stopping.

"Don't be angry, love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already."he said and she stops turning to him

" Oh, well I'm not."she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"How can I acquit myself?"he asked and she could see the honesty in his eyes if she bothered to look.

"You can leave me alone."

"No, not really I can´t."he said and she looked away.

"Well...try harder!"she screamed and turned to leave once more but he stopped her. Grabbing her arm he spins her around and surprised her for for god knows what time that day. He kissed her. This kiss however was nothing like a first one, there was nothing sweet about was pure passion, he was claiming her

"Give me a chance."he said pulling away and looking right into her eyes"I dear you!"

* * *

**So there is a quote from HP7.I could not help you see it?**


End file.
